


SPN drabbles for spanking_world

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Birthday Spanking, Gen, M/M, Slash and Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 drabbles I wrote for the spanking_world challenge last month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning It Off

Cas cursed himself for making this promise to his lover, to _turn off his mojo_ for punishment when it was necessary. _Turn off_ wasn’t accurate, but it was the best description he could give.

The twin feelings of pain and humiliation made him cry every time Sam took his belt off to whip him. He tried not to, but those sensations were both so new, he wasn’t used to them. Or to letting Sam down. 

“Stop closing your legs, I won’t tell you again.”

So Cas tried harder, through his tears. Thought about how to avoid this in the future.


	2. The Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean thinks this is the worst part of being punished.

Dean could admit that this was possibly the worst part of the punishment – standing in the corner holding that wooden paddle in his hands behind his back. Sometimes it was a few minutes, sometimes it was half an hour, there was no way to guess with Castiel.

It’s not like having to pull down his jeans and boxers like a kid (strategically tucking his junk because though Castiel wasn’t likely to make a mistake, it wasn’t really a chance he wanted to take), and get paddled was any fun. But to be honest, he’d really just rather get it overwith.


	3. Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam never gets away with anything.

Dean was sitting on the sofa when Sam quietly made his way in through the front door.

“That’s the third time I’ve caught you sneaking in past midnight this week, Sammy.”

“Yeah, but I told you! This girl…she doesn’t have a curfew, and she’s got her own car…!”

“Well, that’s fantastic, but you’re past your limit being out late on a school night.”

“What? I thought you understood!”

“I do, Sam. Believe me. But you know better. Would you rather deal with it now or when Dad gets back?”

“I never get away with _anything_!”

“Hope she was worth it.”


	4. Happy Birthday, Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, because I can't write SPN without it.

It’s a tradition. 

And they’re grownups now and having sex, it gives them a chance to put some fun into it. 

They’re laughing, Dean trying to count out Sam’s birthday spankings while Sam playfully wiggles around; it’s not like Dean’s hurting him.

Dean gets into the mid-twenties and he goes quiet, stops moving. 

“Dean?”

“Sorry, I – it’s just with all that time after Mystery Spot, and that year you were gone, and the one I was gone…I don’t know, exactly, I mean, do you know?”

“Doesn’t matter how old I am, Dean. We’re together now and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
